Diskussion:Episodenübersicht
Hallo, ware es nicht praktisch wenn die fillerepisoden farblich anders unterlegt währen? so könnte man auf einen blick sehen was filler ist und was nicht. mfg zem der artikel verursacht doch augenkrebs!--87.179.231.227 23:02, 14. Jun. 2008 (UTC) ::Wann kommen endlich neue Naruto-Folgen raus. Im Moment haben gerade die Filler angefangen, kommen da wenigstens neue oder kann man davon ausgehen, dass bald wieder eine Staffel von einem bestimmten Punkt ab wiederholt wird? --Animepedia-Sven 20:12, 18. Aug. 2008 (UTC) :::Also? --Animepedia-Sven 22:36, 21. Aug. 2008 (UTC) ::::Leider weiss ich auch nichts darüber. Aber schau mal auf rtl2.de oder so... meistens steht sowas in ihren news oder google einfach ^^ aber die dt. episoden sind eh nur geschnitten...glaub ma schau dir lieber die engl. oder jap. (engl. sub) an. dann hast du mehr davon. Gruß -=trunX=- 06:56, 22. Aug. 2008 (UTC) :::::Schon geschehen und ich freu mich jetzt schon auf die total verharmlosten Übersetzungen. Deidara zu Naruto im jap. "Tut mit Leid kleiner, wir wollen den Kyuubi, auch wenn du dabei sterben musst. Im Deutschen: "Naruto, wir werden dich jetzt kampfunfähig machen." Und die ganzen Zensuren, das wird so richtig doof. Aber dann hab ich wieder auf Rtl 2 zu sehen. ^^ --Animepedia-Sven 19:42, 31. Aug. 2008 (UTC) da brauch RTL 2 kein zersuren machen wozu. Ihr schreibt sie ja aller selber, die müssen nur im google "zensur und naruto" eingeben und schon haben sie alles. weiß schon jemand ob iwo schon naruto shippuuden 86-87 sin Die kommmen erst gegen heut Abend überall im Netz raus. Spätestens morgen Früh werden wohl einige Versionen auf Youtube oder Veoh zu sehen sein.--Icis Leibgarde 15:06, 4. Dez. 2008 (UTC) was warn des für ne vorschau aufs nächste ma naruto kämpft doch gar nich um den 3 schwänzigen un kakashi sucht nich orochimaru versteck bitte um aufklärung :Direkt nach dem Abspann kam die normale Vorschau auf das nächste mal. Danach kam der normale funny Teil mit Hinata, Shino und Kiba und danach kam die von dir genannte Vorschau auf etwas das in Japan am 18. Dezember um 19:30 kommen soll. :Um was es sich dabei genau handelt wieß ich auch nicht, der Aufmachung her würde ich sagen, das die den Teil um den 3.Schwänzigen zu einer großen Folge u.U. Film geändert haben, quasi als Weihnachts special, aber das ist reine Spekulation.—BuIIy 21:53, 6. Dez. 2008 (UTC) ::Habe gerade noch mal im Manga nachgelsen, die haben im Anime den Teil mit dem 3-Schwänzigen rausgelassen, der hätte beim Training Narutos kommen sollen, demnach müssen die den noch nachhohlen, was sie scheinbar mit dem Tod Orocimarus verknüpfen zu ner extra Folge.—BuIIy 22:16, 6. Dez. 2008 (UTC) ok danke für die antwort mmh jetzt is ja anime 89 scho draußen aber was ist mit dem 3 schwänzigen wann solln des nu kommen da stand ja eig des soll heute komm aber die ham nu ep 89 aber denn sollte ja noch ne doppelfolge komm ode rwie darf man das verstehen :Extra für dich / euch (is schwer zu sagen wer was verfasst hat wenn nix dazu steht) hab ich mir die besagte Vorschau noch mal angeshen und versteh das ganze jetzt so: :Am 18.12. aka heute beginnt die "Arc" zum 3-schwänzigen. :Wobei Arc soviel wie Abschnitt / Geschichte / Staffel bedueten müsste. :Demnach sehe ich diese Vorschau sozusagen als Ansage das eine neue "Staffel" (bei naruto keine jähliche sondern eher eine soryline abgrenzung) beginnt. Daher könnten die Sequenzen durchaus aus mehreren Folgen stammen. :Zu meinen vorherigen Aussagen: Die waren wie gesagt reine Spekulation / Gedankengänge, genauso wie deise hier, aber dazu ist ein Disskussionsteil ja da.—BuIIy 20:02, 18. Dez. 2008 (UTC) Wann kommen die "Shippuuden"-Folgen bei RTL2 raus? Hey! Weiß einer, wann die "Shippuuden"-Folgen auf RTL2 ausgestrahlt werden... Ich hab mal gehört, dass sie im Sommer 2009 rauskommen oder dass sie erst 2010 rauskommen... was stimmt eigentlich? Kann mir da jemand helfen? Pokito hat letzte woche bekannt gegeben das die folgen im sommer rauskommen ich habe noch etwas ich glaube die staffel einteilung bei den shippuuden folgen sind nicht korekt JoJo Uzumaki Echt?! Wie cool! Freu mich schon voll! *___* DANKE! 91.58.77.115 16:44, 3. Mär. 2009 (UTC) Striche vor und nach Episodenzahl Bei Naruto sieht das so aus: (1) Eins / Episoden ... Bei Naruto Shippuuden so: (-1-) Eins / Episoden ... Könnte ein Admin das vllt einheitlich machen und die komischen Striche löschen? Seiht ohne Striche schöner aus. Habe leider keinen Zugriff auf die Seite... (-1-) Eins / Episoden 1 - 26 :das problem ist, dass das nicht ganz so einfach ist wie du dir das vorstellst. man kann bei shippuuden sie striche nicht wegmachen weil es ja dann genauso wie die normale erste naruto staffel heisen würde, das wäre ein konflikt --Th(ôô)mas 18:31, 20. Sep. 2009 (UTC) :Naja, man könnte die Shippuuden-Episoden-Seiten anders nennen, z.B........ *(S1) Shippuuden-Eins / Episoden 01-26. Oder nur *(1) Shippuuden-Eins / Episoden 01-26. Oder *(1) Eins (Shippuuden) / Episoden 01-26. Oder man macht es gleich ordentlich und ändert alles in: *(1) Staffel 1 / Episoden 01-26 *... *... *(1) Shippuuden-Staffel 1 / Episoden 01-26 ..::Aeris::.. 18:45, 20. Sep. 2009 (UTC) Aeris' Vorschlag finde ich gut :) *Sheena* 16:23, 25. Sep. 2009 (UTC) Neue Folgen Gibt es irgendwo eine Tabelle oder so wo die Erscheinungstermine der Shippuudenfolgen aufgelistet sind?(Japanisch) Kiba lnuzuka 19:03, 10. Apr. 2010 (UTC) :ja auf der Hauptseite "Narutopedia News".--Tissey-- 20:23, 10. Apr. 2010 (UTC) ich finde es zwar toll das RTL 2 die neu Naruto Folgen zeigt aber die hätten ruhig die ganze 5 Naruto Shippuuden Staffel zeigen können. In Japan sind die ja viel weiter. :Auch wenn die deutsche Synchro schlecht ist, es dauert dennoch einige Monate bis man eine ganze Staffel übernommen wurde. Zumal man erst übersetzen muss, dann muss man zu den Mundbewegung passende und kinderfreundliche Texte finden und dann muss alles vertont werden. Sum2k3 21:45, 15. Okt. 2010 (UTC) ::Weiß man denn bis zur wievielten Staffel die jetzt senden? Bei 2 Folgen pro Tag sind die ja in 2 Wochen durch... Apropos Synchro, als ich Suigetsus Stimme gehört habe bin ich fast vom Stuhl gefallen, unpassender gings echt nicht... =D --DasallmächtigeJ 22:03, 15. Okt. 2010 (UTC) :::ja, die stimmen xDD ...und wie die namen ausgesprochen werden O_o mein gott... Z'uigetsu, '''Yu'go, Karí'n. oh man :/ Johnny/ジョニー 23:55, 15. Okt. 2010 (UTC) ::::Warum schaut ihr euch das auch an?^^ Allerdings bin ich nun auch ein wenig neugierig auf die fail-synchros.. anderseits krieg ich dann nur wieder anfäll wie grauenhaft der anime verstümmelt wird. ..Was die Staffel angeht, da haben die ja glaube eine andere Aufteilung als wir hier, oder? Jedenfalls kommt jetzt erstmal die 3. staffel, was wohl bis zu Jiraya vs pain gehen soll,w enn ich mich richtig erinnere Sum2k3 23:59, 15. Okt. 2010 (UTC) Es geht bis zu Folge 143 mir ist auch auf gefallen das die Folgentitel bei RTL 2 anders sond. Naruto Shippuuden Staffel 8 Hi, kann mir einer eventuell sagen, wann die Staffel-8 bei RTL2 ausgestrahlt wird? Die Staffel-7 hört bei denen mit der Episode 383 "Die Rückkehr des Auserwählten" auf und das natürlich mitten im Kampf von Naruto und Pain!!! Seit gestern laufen nur noch Wiederholungen... Bitte schreibt mir, wenn Ihr was wisst! Vielen Dank... :Woher sollen wir wissen, wann RTL 2 irgendetwas ausstrahlt? Zumal die 8. Staffel noch nichtmal in Japan vollständig ist und nur aus Fillern besteht. Scheinbar hatte RTL 2 die Folgen zu früh eingekauft und nicht bis zum Ende der siebten Staffel gewartet, bzw bis nach Nagatos Tod. Es war sowieso sehr seltsam, das RTL 2 so schnell die neuen Episoden am Start hatte und bereits Synchronisiert. Entsprechend kannst du wahrscheinlich sehr lange auf neue Folgen warten, wenn du sie unbedingt auf schlechter deutscher Qualität sehen willst. Sum2k3 09:49, 8. Dez. 2010 (UTC) Naruto Shippuuden Staffel 9 / Episoden 209 - 234 Hi könnt ihr mal die Verlinkung der Naruto Shippuuden Staffel 9 korrigieren. mfg [[Benutzer:Pain88|'Pain88']](Dissi) 16:26, 22. Mai 2011 (UTC) :fixed. danke für den hinweis. [[Benutzer:Johnny182|'Johnny/ジョニー']][[Spezial:Benutzer/sysop|'(Admin)]][[Benutzer Diskussion:Johnny182|(Dissi)]] 21:18, 22. Mai 2011 (UTC) ---- Für Interessenten: Hier http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=OAl2DWNukbs ist ein Live-Action Kampf zwischen Naruto und Rock Lee, der ziemlich gut gemacht ist. Also ich persönlich find Live-Action immer noch kacke.[[Benutzer:°Aizen°|°Aizen°']](Dissi) 17:09, 28. Sep. 2011 (UTC) Shippuuden Staffel 1 Hey Leute, ich habe leider keine Befugnis diese Seite zu bearbeiten, also kann vielleicht jemand bei ''Shippuden Staffel 1 die Episodenzahlen löschen, also dass das dann so aussieht wie Shippuuden Staffel 13 (Optisch und von der Verlinkung her), danke.-- PSPMAN 17:30, 21. Apr. 2013 (UTC) :jetzt kannst du die seite bearbeiten. (für die zukunft) Johnny/ジョニー[Admin•B](Dissi) 17:56, 21. Apr. 2013 (UTC) Wichtig! Leute ich wollte nur kurz anmerken, dass ich damals einen Fehler gemacht habe, als ich die Staffelunterteilung an Deutschland angepasst habe. Die Shippuuden Staffeln hatte ich damals bis zur zwölften Staffel angepasst und das war auch richtig so. Doch die Naruto Staffeln hatte ich von neun Staffeln auf fünf gesenkt. Doch das war falsch. In Amerika usw. waren es statt neun wie in Japan lediglich fünf Staffeln. In Deutschland waren es NUR vier Staffeln: http://www.fernsehserien.de/naruto/episodenguide Ich werde das in der nächsten Zeit korrigieren und wollte euch nur warnen, dass es bei den Staffelunterteilung kurz etwas chaotisch sein wird. Ich bitte also niemanden "dazwischen zu gehen", damit es bloß nicht zu Komplikationen kommt. Für den Fehler bitte ich um Verständnis.--Datei:PSPMAN2.png[[Benutzer:PSPMAN|'PSPMAN']] [[Benutzer_Diskussion:PSPMAN|'Diskussion']]Datei:PSPMAN1.png 17:56, 27. Mär. 2014 (UTC) kennst du die japanische staffelanordnung? wenn ja, dann am besten an der originalen jap. sich orientieren. Johnny/ジョニー[Admin•B](Dissi) 19:44, 27. Mär. 2014 (UTC) :Ich weiß leider nur wo man die offizielle deutsche her kriegt und diese ist halt auf der Seite und da 12Shippudenstaffeln sowieso an der deutschen Unterteilung angepasst sind, werd ich auch die normalen Naruto Folgen von der englischen Unterteilung in die deutsche setzen.--Datei:PSPMAN2.png[[Benutzer:PSPMAN|'PSPMAN']] [[Benutzer_Diskussion:PSPMAN|'Diskussion']]Datei:PSPMAN1.png 19:57, 27. Mär. 2014 (UTC) ::gut, wenn keine jap. vorhanden ist, dann natürlich deutsche staffelanordnung verwenden. die engl. hat mit uns ja nichts zu tun. Johnny/ジョニー[Admin•B](Dissi) 20:19, 27. Mär. 2014 (UTC)